


Your Kindness

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kindness, Pre-Canon, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: I love how kind you are.





	Your Kindness

Hyuuga Hinata was a weird person, in Naruto's opinion.

Most of the time whenever he saw her, she was always cowering from him, her face always red, and she stutters so much. The few times he could count on his fingers where she _didn't_ faint around him were a few too little. Still, despite this, there were times he'd been able to see her without her knowing, and saw how kind she really is.

He remembered seeing her helping a wounded animal near the training post of Kohana. It had been a little bunny that seemed to have been lost from its den, and its foot had been injured - from being attacked, it looked like. She had cooed the little rabbit into her arms, allowing it to gain her trust, before deciding to help it and Naruto watched her, transfixed on how gentle she'd been, how she looked near determine to save the bunny. He also remembered that whenever she stopped by the bakery (almost as often as Naruto eats ramen, he was surprise to find out), to get cinnamon rolls, she would always get enough for her friends too. Of course, Kiba turns them down, and Shino seemed content not to eat sweets, that doesn't stop her from sharing. The person she ends up sharing with, however, was Kurenai and sometimes, she could only eat one - leaving the rest for Hinata.

(It was also a shock at how fast Hinata can scarf down the cinnamon rolls, too. It was almost like watching _him_ eat.)

There were times she would be walking around the village, saying hi, and never, not once, had she raised her voice, or acted wildly when not on a mission or around her teammates. It had intrigued him so much, because Naruto had never met such a kind, good-hearted person (with exception of a few such as Iruka - but even he needed to warm up to Naruto first) before. Most of the time, he was met with scowls, scorn, and was written off as dead last. It had been all the more reason why he wanted to fulfill his dream, and yet when Naruto looks at Hinata, the fire inside of him slow down.

He never felt that way about Sakura. Sakura's pretty, yes, and more often that not, ignores him, so he kept trying harder to gain her attention. It wasn't like that with Hinata.

With Hinata, she gave him her attention freely, and it never felt like a threat - like Sakura, like the villagers. She looked at him with awe, with inspiration, and she always had such kind words to say to him. She had never hit him, abused him, called him names or anything. Granted, whenever the two meet, Hinata always seem so quiet and scared of him, but Naruto was slowly starting to realize this isn't the case. He had done a few test in which involved Hinata fainting and blushing, and then asked Iruka-sensei if Hinata liked him or not. Imagine his surprise when he found out that yes, Naruto, Hinata does like you and no, she isn't ill.

But it wasn't like he immediately jumped to her after finding out. After all, he still had a crush on Sakura (however one-sided), and he didn't want to ditch the one girl who gave him attention for another, only to become disappointed if it turns out Hinata didn't like him at all. So he made it his mission to get to know Hinata a little better before deciding to move on.

It was probably the best decision he'd made.

Hinata, for all the times he'd called her dark and gloomy, was actually a very beautiful person, inside and out. Her giggles were so cute to listen to, her smiles were pretty (and they felt genuine, unlike whenever Sakura smiles at him), and best of all, she cares. Whenever Naruto was hurt or was feeling down, she was always by his side, wanting to help him with whatever she could, and the worry in her eyes made Naruto's heart clench. Hinata was so, so kind, and gentle, and had a different side to her that Naruto would love to know more of. Before he knew it, Hinata had became a very precious person to him, and he didn't, he _couldn't_ let her go. Not if he can help it.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-is something w-wrong?" Hinata stuttered, blushing when she realized Naruto had been staring at her for quite a while. Naruto just grinned.

"Have I ever told you that I think you're the most beautiful person I've met, Hinata-chan?"

"EEP!"

Aaaand there she goes. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

They'll have to work on her confidence sooner or later.


End file.
